ATN Channel
| closed date = | picture format = 1080i (HDTV) (2013-present) 480i (SDTV) (1998-present) | network = | owner = Asian Television Network | slogan = | country = Canada | broadcast area = National | headquarters = Markham, Ontario | former names = SATV (South Asian Television) (1998-2001) ATN Zee TV (2001-2013) ATN Star Plus (2013-2017) | web = | sat serv 1 = Bell TV | sat chan 1 = Channel 702 (SD) | sat serv 2 = Shaw Direct | sat chan 2 = Channel 283 / 805 (SD) | cable serv 1 = Available on many Canadian cable systems | cable chan 1 = Check local listings, channels may vary | iptv serv 1 = Bell Fibe TV | iptv chan 1 = Channel 811 (HD) | iptv serv 2 = Bell MTS | iptv chan 2 = Channel 501 (SD) | iptv serv 3 = Optik TV | iptv chan 3 = Channel 8303 (SD) Channel 2303 (HD) | iptv serv 4 = SaskTel | iptv chan 4 = Channel 290 (SD) | iptv serv 5 = VMedia | iptv chan 5 = Channel 831 (SD) }} ATN Channel is a Canadian Category A specialty channel, owned by Asian Television Network (ATN). It is the flagship channel of the Asian Television Network and features programming from &TV as well as Canadian content in several South Asian languages. History On September 4, 1996, South Asian Television Canada Limited was granted approval from the CRTC to launch an ethnic specialty television channel called SATV, a regional service catering to the South Asian community in Ontario.SATV license approval On August 7, 1997, South Asian Television Canada Limited received approval to convert SATV into a national service, available across Canada.License amendment converting SATV into National service The channel officially launched in May 1998 as ATN via cable and satellite. ATN signed an agreement with Zee Network, securing the exclusive rights to programming from Zee TV, India's top rated channel at the time. This milestone agreement marked the first major content acquisition for ATN and resulted in Zee TV becoming the main source of programming for ATN channel which was subsequently renamed ATN Zee TV.Historic Alliance between ATN and ZeeTV On September 7, 2006, ATN signed an agreement with STAR Plus, India's top rated entertainment channel. Programming from STAR Plus was subsequently added to the lineup of ATN Zee TV in October 2006 and resulted in the channel being renamed ATN channel.SKY IS THE LIMIT On January 23, 2013, it was announced that ATN would no longer be airing any programming from Zee TV as of February 1, 2013, due to the expiration of its licensing agreement with Zee.ATN targets March for HD launch of ATN Channel It was also announced that ATN plans on launching an HD feed of ATN channel in March 2013. On January 29, 2013, it was announced that Zee TV Canada will be launched as a 24/7 channel in Canada, which will be available on Bell, Telus, Rogers. http://www.indiantelevision.com/headlines/y2k13/jan/jan253.php On October 6, 2017, ATN Star Plus lost the rights to programming from Star Plus. It subsequently began airing foreign programming from &TV.&TV replace Star Plus to be part of the ATN HD channel ATN HD On June 1, 2013, ATN launched ATN HD, a high definition simulcast of the standard definition feed. It is currently available on Bell Fibe TV, Optik TV and Rogers Cable. See also * List of South Asian television channels in Canada References External links * * &TV Category:Canadian analog cable television networks Category:Multicultural and ethnic television in Canada Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:South Asian Canadian culture